Limerencia
by Egrett Williams
Summary: "Y es que estaba harta, harta de falsos sentimientos y amores de pacotilla, debía de entender que, siendo una princesa o no, Link jamás la dejaría."
1. Duda

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece y hago esto solo por diversión.**

 **La imagen de portada pertenece a Alderion-Al quien me ha dado el permiso de ocuparla, ¡muchas gracias!**

¡Disfruten de la lectura! :)

* * *

 **Limerencia**

" _Cuando me miras así, resucita eso que ha muerto de mí"_

 **I**

 **"Duda"**

La verdad es que no tenía muy claro en qué momento las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, simplemente sabía que desde entonces todo había agarrado un ritmo poco común e inconstante para su alrededor, para aquellos con quien compartía a diario, para sus actividades cotidianas, y sobre todo, respecto a él. Era todo una cadena de mala suerte y de preguntas sin sentido.

Mientras duraba la mala racha se le olvidaba todo, se le caían cosas de los bolsillos, perdía libros, papeles, documentos, carpetas, caras, objetos y palabras, se le olvidaban las fechas, tanto de acontecimientos importantes u ocasiones significativas para ella. Se le olvidaban los estudios, las fechas de los exámenes, el lugar en donde estaba o con quién hablaba, se le olvidaban los nombres, y extrañamente, habiéndolo olvidado todo, solo quedaba una cosa, y aquello la hacía estremecer.

Zelda supo que su situación actual no era normal ni buena para una persona como ella, no era tonta y conocía su situación, y cómo no, su causante.

Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, ya no podía mirarlo ni compartir un par de palabras sin sonrojarse, no podía caminar a su lado sin que le temblaran las piernas y le palpitara el corazón con fuerza, no podía seguirlo sin tener la vista fija en su mano, sin pensar cómo se sentiría su tacto si ésta estuviera entrelazada con la suya. Y es que el sentimiento que poco a poco se iba formando en su pecho, destruyendo poquito a poquito la frialdad de su corazón, podía resultar cálido y agradable, pero Zelda estaba asustada, muy asustada.

Ella se creía estar bien con las cosas tal y como eran, trabajando tranquila en su oficina, asistiendo a las reuniones con el consejo, presentándose a unas cuantas entrevistas por mes, vigilando a su pueblo, cuidándolo. Luego la rutina se complicó, justo en el momento en el que comenzó a sentir más que amistad por el héroe del crepúsculo, y desde entonces ésta se alteró en un mar de inseguridades y sorpresas.

Las cosas comenzaron cuando se dio cuenta de que había "algo" que estaba cambiando. Link de vez en cuando —y ahora con mayor regularidad— se preocupaba por darle más atención de la necesaria, como ayudarle cuando tenía tiempo libre, dejarle un ramo de flores en su habitación ocasionalmente, regalarle algún presente, escucharle y darle consejos. Link con su sola presencia y su forma de ser había hecho aquello que nadie nunca logró, porque la primera vez que lo vio sonreírle, supo que aquella sonrisa iba más allá de la simple amabilidad y cortesía.

Ella no comprendía mucho del amor, no era algo del cual disponía mucho.

Con los años había ganado reconocimiento por su frialdad, y no porque realmente ella fuera así, sino porque nunca nadie había sido especialmente cálido con ella.

Ella era alguien distinta, alguien de la realeza, a las personas como ella tenían un trato especial ante la sociedad, no platicas amigables, ni nada que demostrara ser algo más allá entre la relación de cualquiera con su soberana.

Zelda lo entendía y reconocía que jamás intentó ser cercana con los demás, nunca pretendió formar lazos más allá de la formalidad con la que trataba a todos, por lo que solo se limitaba a devolver el mismo trato respetuoso y afable.

Con Link era distinto, porque cuando llegó a su vida él simplemente no pudo verla como alguien superior e inalcanzable, no pudo verla con la imagen que aparentaba, la que se estaba ahora esforzando por mantener, sino por quien realmente era, porque para él ella siempre había sido Zelda y solo Zelda.

Ella en su lugar nunca protestó, ¿cómo podría? ¿Cómo podía negarle aquello a la única persona con le había transmitido algo de afecto, después de tanto tiempo? Porque la realidad era otra: Zelda no era fría porque siempre se la había tratado así, ni por deber, ni porque se alejaba de las personas antes de que pudiera formar fuertes lazos con éstas, ni nada por el estilo, sino porque desde pequeña, y creciendo sin nadie cercano a su lado, se había protegido de la tristeza y la crueldad del resto separándose de las emociones.

Ahora el amor la atacaba y los sentimientos le pesaban.

Zelda estaba confundida, ella no pudo ni podría reconocerse de la forma en la que Link la veía, no era la persona más entretenida en el mundo, ni la más agradable o humilde. Ella siempre se había reconocido como una persona compleja, con gustos ordinarios y un gran sentido del deber con su pueblo.

Como futura reina debía velar constantemente por él y tomar las mejores decisiones, le gustaran o no, Zelda sabía que el amor no estaba entre las prioridades de su pueblo, por lo tanto Link no cabía entre ellas, y aquello le dolía como nunca nada le había dolido antes.

Y es que estaba harta, harta de falsos sentimientos y amores de pacotilla, debía de entender que, siendo una princesa o no, Link jamás la dejaría, así como que jamás dejaría de intentar ganar su correspondencia, porque él llegó a su vida y la vio como una persona tan necesitada de amor como cualquier otra, porque bien sabía que cuando ella sonreía, era solo por y para él.

Zelda no soportaba el sentimiento de arrastrarlo, de enfriarlo de la misma forma que habían hecho con ella, de volverlo insensible. Link era libre, no tenía que vivir con las mismas limitaciones que ella, con las mismas reglas y condicionamientos. Era libre de amar y hacer su vida cómo quisiera, y a pesar de eso, él siempre terminaba por elegirla a ella.

Link nunca podría compararse con los cientos de pretendientes que esperaban ganarse su mano, pero lo que él no tenía ni de rico ni de noble, lo tenía en el corazón. Porque él amaba incondicionalmente y estaba dispuesto a todo, porque poseía un corazón y una bondad tan grande como las mismas praderas, y sobre todo, porque ella sabía que, sin importar como lo vieran, hacia lo que le parecía correcto. Link no tenía por qué demostrar que era digno de ella, ya lo había hecho, él la había salvado a ella y a su pueblo.

A veces el pensamiento a Link lo entristecía, porque de alguna u otra forma, a veces, Zelda esperaba alejarlo, que se olvidara de ella, pero Link ni con mil intentos captaba la indirecta, y ella lo único que estaba haciendo era dañarlo.

Tenía la esperanza de que algún día sucediera, que llegaría el día en que Link se rindiera y se aburriera de ella, y entonces ambos probarían un punto: "el amor es malo", y claro, dolería, pero era lo mejor.

Zelda nunca podría ser merecedora de él, era demasiado alegre, demasiado bueno, nunca seria merecedora de pintarle la cara de sonrisas y de llenarle la memoria de lindos y felices recuerdos.

Pero había otras ocasiones, en las que Zelda dejaba de ser fría y se dejaba ser de la misma forma en la que él la trataba, se dejaba guiar en él. Como que a veces en vez de evitar su mirada se dejaba ahogar en ésta, veces en las cuales correspondía su afecto y le seguía sus juegos, veces en las que dejaba de ser la princesa Zelda, entonces ella se sentía menos gélida y sonreía para sus adentros.

Todos podrían seguir pensando que los intentos de Link porque la princesa le correspondiera eran inútiles, y hasta patéticos, pero ella sabía que él, poco a poco, se iba ganando más y más su corazón, invadiéndolo de calidez y sentimientos que la llenaban de regocijo.

Pudiera ser que algún día algo de su valor se le pegara, y entonces ella le diría de frente y ante todos que tan enamorada estaba de él, que algún día fuera tan valiente como para luchar por mantenerse a su lado y no al revés.

Solo…Tal vez.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado, si encuentran algo que deba ser corregido o algún error ortográfico no duden en decírmelo. ¡Estoy abierta a las criticas mientras estas sean constructivas! :D

En fin, me gusta la idea de una Zelda que poco a poco va siendo más abierta, y además que vaya cambiando en una situación tan especifica como esta xD

Soy de pensar que no siempre la mujer debe esperar a que den el primer el paso y que esta debe "jugársela" de igual manera, las relaciones son de dos y solo funcionan si ambas partes se complementan una o la otra y si ambas se esfuerzan por mantenerse, el amor no se acaba cuando una de las partes lo deja, sino cuando ambas lo hacen.

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	2. Resolución

Aclaraciones, notas de autor, al final de capitulo.

¡TLOZ no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten! :)

* * *

 **…**

 **II**

 **Resolución**

No había nada romántico en su relación, pero a él no parecía molestarle, incluso parecía no necesitarlo.

A ciencia cierta, y a ojos de la mayoría, la relación de Link y la princesa no era más allá del trato de cualquiera con su soberana, entre ellos dos sabían que existía una fuerte amistad, y para el interior de cada uno había algo más en terreno platónico, y algo por lo que él, quisiese o no, difícilmente podría sacarlo de aquello.

Con el tiempo había comprendido que todo lo que tuviera que ver con los sentimientos Zelda lo asimilaba con tiempo, bastante tiempo, a diferencia de todo lo que se escapara del plano emocional, en donde era innegablemente rápida, tanto para entregar soluciones como para crear nuevos sistemas de mayor eficacia. El muchacho juraría que todo sería más expedito incluso si los del consejo no fueran tan lentos.

Link se consideraba alguien paciente, porque él mismo era algo _lento_ para ciertas cuestiones, pero la situación ahora era distinta, y él estaba comenzando a cuestionarse cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar aquel limbo de la indecisión en la cual estaba atrapado.

En ocasiones, la espera era sencilla —aunque no tenía muy claro qué era lo exactamente esperaba que sucediera— la misma Zelda era muchas veces la encargada de hacerla más amena, con su personalidad misteriosa que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era en ocasiones como aquella en donde Link podía observar el verdadero carácter de la regente y su capacidad de ser impredecible.

El asunto era sencillo de explicar: así como Zelda se jactaba de ser más abierta con él, existían veces en las que terminaba por contradecirse a sí misma, no sabiendo si continuar en aquella libertad o reprimirse por su falta de cuidado, pero Link siempre le decía que no debía preocuparse por cosas como aquellas cuando estaban entre ellos.

Esperaba haberle transmitido algo de confianza.

La dirección que tomaba aquello era lo interesante: nunca sabías cómo iba a reaccionar, y él siendo un buen observador no dudaba en reconocer que Zelda era interesante de apreciar, no por interés, sino por gusto, gusto hacía ella y a su persona.

La segunda ocasión recaía en las veces en donde la muchacha se apartaba a sí misma sin mucho éxito de la situación, él muy bien lo sabía, lograba darse cuenta, ya que antes que pudiese decirle algo al respecto Zelda terminaba por acercársele para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Link la perdonaba siendo conocedor que las distancias no eran provocadas por asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con la cuestión en donde ambos tropezaban, trastabillaban y caían sin darse cuenta.

Más aún, existían veces en donde verdaderamente terminaba por dañarlo, entonces él era quien prefería mantener distancias y dejar a Zelda con lo suyo, no eran asuntos que estuvieran a su alcance, lastimeramente.

Igualmente que Link, en ocasiones, no necesitaba más allá de la cercanía que la amistad podía prodigarle, existían otras en las que inevitablemente se sentía…celoso.

El joven había calificado el sentimiento como irracional, después de todo, entre él y la princesa no había nada, por mucho que él esperara que hubiera efectivamente algo, pero, sin importarle, aquello no terminaba por menguar la sensación, por muy irracional que le resultara.

No había palabra que lo definiera mejor: Link estaba celoso.

¿De quién? Nadie, por supuesto, sino de un "qué", Link estaba celoso de las atenciones que podían entregarle los tantos pretendientes a ella, sin represiones ni condiciones, sin ocultarse o crear molestias que afectaban al otro, o así parecía, porque la más afectada en el asunto era Zelda.

Como su guardaespaldas, en varios encuentros él era el encargado de hacer de mediador, por lo tanto debía preocuparse que nada de lo que intentara el tal principito o noble de turno sobrepasara los limites, pero no contaban que, tratándose de la princesa, la paciencia de Link podía ser igualmente muy limitada.

Link no soportaba la frustración y la impotencia, no aguantaba la expresión de disgusto que se formaba en su rostro ante cualquier contacto físico, ya fuera un apretón de manos muy ligero, una caricia, una mirada furtiva o el amago de aumentar la cercanía, más allá de los parámetros respetuosos. No soportaba la imagen de verlos tras ella, pululando como moscas a su alrededor, la sangre le hervía de solo pensarlo.

En incontables oportunidades Link no había podido intervenir, pues sabía que la molestia provenía más de él que de la incomodidad que provocaba en Zelda, pues, aunque se negara a admitirlo, muchas veces, le hubiera gustado ser él quien concertara tales _atrevimientos_ , muchas veces le hubiera gustado ser él quien la cortejara.

He ahí el meollo en cuestión: ¿Zelda deseaba lo mismo?

Link no podía dar con la respuesta, por mucho que quisiese, solo podía estar seguro de sus propias resoluciones, pues Zelda era impredecible y él procuraba mantener ciertos parámetros con el fin de no asustarla con su cercanía, porque sabía lo nerviosa que podía ponerse, y no estaba seguro de su reacción.

El joven nunca sería capaz de mirarla de la misma forma hacían los nobles, ya que, por muy bella que la doncella fuera, la mayor disposición no recaía en eso, ni siquiera en el romanticismo, sino en los intereses políticos y materiales. Link en cambio nunca había pensado en Zelda como símbolo de poder y riquezas, solo podía mirar en ella a la persona que amaba y deseaba estar con ella.

Del mismo modo, ya fuera con la más inocente de las intenciones o por asuntos que se le escapaban, no podía evitar notar sus virtudes, difíciles de ignorar, como la suavidad de su piel o la vista tentadora de sus labios, rosados y carnosos, cualidades que innegablemente le atraían. A veces el deseo simplemente recaía en el simple acto de tomarle la mano y poder dejar en claro ese "algo".

Sí, así como Link podía ser paciente para comprender a Zelda y enteramente lo contrario para soportar ciertos límites, el muchacho se estaba agotando, estaba cansado de actos que fácilmente podían caer tanto en la imprudencia como el afán de lograr ser correspondidos, cansado de ese anhelo que era solo un "tal vez".

Porque, por complicado que fuera de ver, él ya había dado el primer paso sabiendo que ella tendría la última palabra y al fin traspasar aquella barrera.

Y es que claro, no es como si el asunto estuviera dado por sentando, Link no se había confesado ni nada por el estilo, pero suponía que Zelda era lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía aquel lento cortejo, y estaba esperando aquello que le daría la seguridad y poder jugar su última carta, después de eso todo quedaría a manos de Zelda.

El tiempo podía ser cruel, en este caso no era la excepción, Link no sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía y lo que más temía era la posibilidad de que éste se agotara antes que pudiera hacer algo.

Zelda no se pronunciaba al respecto, quizá lo mejor era alejarse.

* * *

Dios, escribir esto, aunque no me crean, ha sido agotador, no sé de donde saco tanto para complicarlo todo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! A final sí me decidí por continuarlo, y no se preocupen, en el siguiente todo se resuelve xD

Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, créanme cuando digo que si no fuera por eso no hubiera sido capaz de entregarles este segundo capitulo ;)

¿Cuándo llegará el siguiente? A decir verdad, no tengo idea, esta fue una sorpresa incluso para mí.

¡Nos leemos, no olviden comentar!


End file.
